The Cure for Broken Hearts
by Beanos
Summary: America has lost Aspen. Maxon has lost his parents. Will their broken hearts ever mend?
1. What Happened?

Here's a little summary on what happened

Maxon's selection was postponed because of his parent's death and he immediately became king. Aspen never broke up with America because the selection never happened so America never had money to make him a feast. Aspen decides to not wait for the draft and he marries America. Later on, he gets drafted and dies from a rebel attack in the palace. America finds herself heartbroken. Aspen's mother is unable to support herself and her daughters because of her grieving. America finds that her only option is to sign up as a maid in the palace so that she would have enough money to support Aspen's family.


	2. Chapter 1

America

I didn't want to come here. It's the place where he died. But his family is all I have left of him, and they might die from hunger if I don't pull myself together. King Maxon's selection is coming up and they needed more maids for the girls. After, the king and queen's death, the country has been in despair and I guess they found a selection might brighten up the mood. I could care less, all I care about is him. I try to remind myself that I am lucky, I still have two families although my mom still hasn't spoken to me since I married down. But before I left for the airport she did visit me although she didn't say much. She wanted me to be happy, but we had different definitions of happy.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright," the flight attendant snaps me out of my thought.

"I should be fine thank you," I immediately reply. I look around the plane. The old America would have been so amazed at flying, but now, nothing seems to cheer me up.

Maxon

I've never felt so alone. I feel like I'm doing everything wrong. My father would tell me to pull myself together and my mother would tell me not to worry. Often times, I'll go into father or mother's study just to find it empty. The whole county is depending on me, a twenty year old who is incapable of doing anything but grieve. Ever since the attack, I've had guards on my side all the time. They even stay in my room while I sleep. If I die, who knows what will happen to the country. The only reason I haven't given up on life is for my country. Everything I'm doing is for them, even a selection that I don't want to host. I feel bad for who my choice will be. I already know that the person I will choose is going to be the favorite. I'm doing this selection for the people so it makes sense that I pick their favorite. In my free time, I wander around a lot. I find myself often in the secret library that my father showed me on my sixteenth birthday. At the time, I felt so important to know such an amazing secret, but now I just go in there and pick up a random book so I can forget my misery.

That was the end of the chapter. I know it was short but this is sort of like an introduction to the story. I am going to change some of the selection girls because obviously some of them might have found love and haven't signed up for this postponed selection. Give me any character ideas. I hope you like it and please give me feedback on this story.


	3. Chapter 2

America

I arrive at the palace and find myself actually smiling for the first time. It looks so beautiful. Maybe this won't be so bad. I get to help a girl possibly fall in love and maybe the girl I get will be queen. If I can't have a happily ever after, maybe I can help someone else get one. I find that I am ready for this new change. I can start over and become a whole new person. Not old America, or current grieving America, I could become Ames, a very helpful maid, escpecially when it comes to boy advice. For once, I have hope. I feel strong. This will be a good thing. This'll help me and it'll help Aspen's family. I get to have a home and send money to his family at the same time. Is this how Aspen felt when he sent me those letters. I reach in my purse and feel them. When I'm lonely, I like to take them out and pretend Aspen just sent them. But pretend isn't enough to fill the hole in my heart.

A nice lady escorts me to my quarters. It's about the size of my bedroom when I was a five. For the next couple days, me and the other maids for the selection are given rules and classes on how to act. Most of them are pretty self-explanatory. On the last day, the lady splits us up into groups of three. Together each group will help one girl get through the selection. Tomorrow night, they'll announce the girls of the selection and we'll know who our assigned girl is. Aspen's sisters are joining. I hope that one of their names are drawn.

I meet my group of maides. "Hello, I'm Anne, your America and Lucy right?"

"Yes," me and Lucy both respond. "How'd you know," I find myself asking.

"It's a maid's job to know things," she replies. "Since we will be working together, let's go to my quarters to get to know each other." Lucy and I agree and we head over to Anne's quarters.

In the next hour, I get an overall impression of them. Lucy is shy but she's also very sweet. Anne is all business. Yet, in my mind, I know that what Lucy is suffering from is not shyness. I realize it right away because I know that smile. It's the same one I've been wearing. A fake smile, a smile hidden behind despair. When Lucy leaves, I ask Anne "Do you know Lucy seems so sad?"

"Well, I'm not so sure but according to palace gossip, Lucy's suffered heartbreak twice. She's gotten over her first heartbreak but recently, she's taken a liking to a palace guard. I forgot is name but it started with an A. He was a very handsome sweet guy with black hair and green eyes. She befriended him and apparently they even kissed once. But he later died in the rebel attack that killed the king and queen." I stared wide-eyed. I know who she's talking about, my husband. "Um, America. Are you alright? Did I say something to upset you?"

"No, no everything's fine. I have to go now bye," I walk away as quickly as possible. No, no, no. Aspen would never do something like that. I reach my room and take out Aspen's letters. Suddenly I notice something. The first couple letters are filled with I love you's and I miss you's and the rest of them suddenly just become him telling me that he's alright. I take a look at the last one,

Dear America

Everything the palace is all right. I hope your okay as well. Listen there's something I need to tell you about, but I can't do it on paper. Hopefully I'll be able to contact you through phone soon. Just know that I love you and miss you so much

Yours Truly,

Aspen

Is this what he wanted to tell me about, his kiss with Lucy. I feel hurt and betrayed yet I still love him. I try not to let myself tarnish my memory of him, but I can't. No, I will get to the bottom of this. The kiss could just be a rumor, I'll have to ask Lucy myself. Suddenly, I find myself suffocated by all these thoughts that I just need air. I run to the entrance to the gardens and find to guards.

"Outside," is all I manage through my breath.

"You need to go to your room"

Sorry, I couldn't help but leave ya'll at a cliffhanger. Let me know what you think by reviewing. I'll try to put up a chapter every week and if I don't it means I have a ton of schoolwork so I'm sorry but I'm sure most of you guys will understand.


	4. Chapter 3

Wow, who knew picking selection girls would be such a process. Before my father died, He picked the other selection girls. I look through them and I decided that I'll automatically enter the applicant's my father chose if they reentered the selection. However, not everybody my father picked reentered such as a mysterious redhead from Carolina so my advisors and I picked some new girls. I thought it was going to be a lottery but I was wrong. I really didn't feel like arguing with my advisors so I just nodded at the pictures of girls they showed me. I decided to take off the cut at the caste 5. However, the only girl who we chose lower than a five was a girl named Kamber from Carolina. (Celia didn't enter because she didn't want to go to the palace that Aspen died in) According to my advisors, her older brother was a guard that died in the palace and it seemed only fair to enter her in the selection. All of these lives that my family is responsible for. I got up from my chair. I needed to take a walk.

"Is something wrong your majesty. No but let's call this a day. We'll finish up tomorrow morning. Tell Gavril I'll give him the results by tomorrow afternoon instead of morning."

"Yes, your majesty," he responded. My head was filled with buzz. Suddenly I found myself on the first floor.

"Outside," I heard someone say. I turned the corner and saw a girl in a maid's uniform with bright red hair struggling to get through while the guards held her back

"You need to go to your room," one of the guards said.

"Can't breathe," was she crying?

"Let her go," I ordered. Rules be damned, I couldn't let this maid get hurt.

"But the rebels your majesty," the guard replied

"Just let her go outside for a bit," I replied. The guards reluctantly opened the door and the maid ran out. Her hair reminded me of the mysterious redhead my father chose for the selection that was canceled. I watched as she stumbled near the bench in the gardens. I decided to go and try to comfort her.

"As you were," I told the guards and I walked out.

"Are you alright," I asked when I got near her

"Yes your majesty," she said between tears. I gave her my hand and she took it and as soon as I saw her face, my hand dropped immediately.

"Did I do something," she asked. I decided to be honest

"Sorry, but by any chance, is your name America?" Now it was her turn to look at me wide-eyed. "How'd you know?"

"'You applied for the last selection and you were the going to be chosen to be part of the selection. It shocked me because I just saw your application and I was trying to base my choices with my father's previous ones but you never reapplied. And now I see you here as a maid. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Well a lot has happened in a year, " she responded. I found myself suddenly curious but I knew we couldn't stay out here long.

"Hey, I'm sorry but rebel attacks have become much more frequent, especially during the night time so we can't stay here. We really need to go inside."

America

Why the hell was the king even talking to me. Although I wish I could've stayed outside a bit longer, I follow the king inside. He walks me to my room when suddenly a loud alarm ringes through the palace halls. Maxon looked petrified.  
"Your majesty, what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"Follow me quickly," he led me down the hallway into a room with a cot and some food. He closed and locked the door.

"Where are we?" I ask and he looks at me confused

"This is a safe room, don't you know?"

"No, today is only my fourth day here." I replied

"They didn't tell what to do in rebel attack or show you where the safe rooms are," he asked incredulously

"No."

"They should've. I'm going to have to have a talk with one of advisors," he shakes his head.

"Wait, those are rebels, so if we would stayed outside for a another minute… oh, I'm so sorry your majesty." I feel so guilty. Me, a six, a maid, the reason the king was in danger.

"Don't worry but if you want to make it up to me, you could tell me why you were crying." Why did he want to know? I shrugged, "I guess so but it's a long story."

"We have a ton of time to kill down here so don't worry," he replies

How'd you like the chapter. Please give me ideas for any girl replacements. Remember, not all of the girls reapplied because a lot can happen in a year. Also, I'll be writing in third person for the rest of the story. Just a little heads up.


	5. Chapter 4

**Maxon**

As I listened to what America went through, I felt so sad. This whole time, I've been so selfish and I've only thought of my despair. I realized I was lucky compared to others. I remembered the time I wanted to find true love. I was amazed that she went down a caste in order to marry whom she loved. And then, he was taken away from her. I realized how messed up the draft really was. Why wasn't it voluntary. But part of me was admired her. Despite all she's been through, she held it together for his family. This wasn't right. Because of these damn rebels, she became a maid instead of a lady of the selection. She lost her husband and now was alone. I had to do something

"America, would you consider joining the selection," I started slowly

"Well, even if I wanted to, it's too late plus I've already been married so its against the rules." she rambled

"You're forgetting who you're talking to"

"King Maxon, I'm sorry but I can't. I don't know if I'll ever be able to move on"

"Oh not for the competition"

"Then what," she pressed. I couldn't help but be awed. She was so different then all the other girls. She didn't treat me like king, she treated me like a person

"For a chance… for a chance at a fresh start. Think about it, if you're part of the selection, you'll become a three, have more money to send home each week, and be treated like a lady you deserve to be. What you've been through is inspiring"

"But it wouldn't be right. I'm taking the chance away from somebody who might really want to be yours." She looked confused. I honestly didn't know where my idea came from and by the looks of it neither did she. But I just knew that what she went through was unfair and I wanted to do everything in my power to help her. But, I was confused myself. Why didn't I just give her money and a caste raise. Why did I make things so complicated by telling her to join. A nagging thought in my head accused me of having feelings for her. But that was impossible. I was just helping her out.

"Don't make this complicated. Give yourself a break."

"I… I can't. It's not right. Thanks though, that was a really nice offer." She replied and her tone told me that was the end of our conversation. I could tell she was too proud to accept my offer. Then an idea struck me. She would probably hate me at first but I knew she would thank me later

Before America went to sleep, she asked me, "Why do you even care. I'm just a maid and you're the king of Illea. Where I come from, that's a pretty big deal."

I laughed at this but was silent, playing the words in my head. I wasn't sure myself why I cared so much. "In a different world Lady America, you would've been part of the selection, my possible bride. Isn't that reason enough." She looked at me skeptically

"Look what these damn rebels did hurt us both. In a way, we're connected. I don't believe it was just a coincidence that you were going to be part of my selection and then suffered like, probably worse than I did."

"I lost one person you lost two, your parents. I don't know what I'd do without my father." I noticed she didn't say anything about her mother. So it was the same for us. We only had one parent who we deeply cared about.

"Well the dead keep a lot of secrets. So many secrets about this stupid country that I wish I could tell. Those secrets carry a huge weight on my shoulder." I thought about those diaries the advisers made me read after my parents death. This country, the amazing Gregory Illea, it was all fake. The lie, brilliantly made by Gregory himself. The country, the castes, everything was so messed up

I forgot about America beside me, "I hope you'll find somebody to take that weight off your shoulder then. You deserve somebody who loves you. You'll find somebody in your selection, I know it."

A spall feeling of hope came across me, but I shrug it off. "Trust me, I won't find anybody."

"Honestly, if your life is as messed up as you say it is, then you'll find somebody. In my experience, true love is the most inconvenient type." With that she went over to the nearest cot and laid their. I did the same but her words kept playing in my head over and over. Something about her just captivated me. Her strength, her brilliant blue eyes, she was indescribable. With that, I knew I had to have her in my selection. So what, a few rules were broken. What the country doesn't know won't hurt them. I knew me and her together would never happen. But she needed a fresh start. From what I've heard, the girls of the selection become celebrities after they leave. She needed attention. She needed to find somebody that would help her move on.

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I had a writers block. So I'm leaving you guys at a small cliffhanger but I'll update the next chapter really soon. Pink promise. Thanks for those of you who've reviewed. I really take your thoughts into consideration when writing the story. And yes I'm on team Maxerica but I can't spoil the ending.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! IT ACTUALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO KEEP ON WRITING.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I'm back and I feel really bad I haven't updated in a long time. I read and loved all your amazing reviews. Please review and tell me any ideas because I'm not sure about my plot yet. I just know it'll be a Maxerica happy ending.**

 **Enjoy this long chapter**

I pretended to go to sleep but really I just wanted to think. First of all, I was in the same room as the King of Illea. Second of all, he wanted to talk to me. Third of all, he acted like he cared about me (I was a complete stranger). I took a peek at him. His expression was unreadable. I thought of Anne and Mary. I hoped they hid in time. Before the king and queen died, we only heard that they happened once or twice a year. But afterwards, we got a report after every time, and it was a lot. I thought of his offer. I would be a three. I would have a lot of money to send home. I couldn't accept it. My pride wouldnt allow me to take this offer. I guess Aspen rubbed off on me. Aspen, I longed for the earlier news not to be true. I longed for Lucy to reassure me and tell me they were just friends. I had to know. As soon as I got out.

"Your majesty thank goodness. The rebels are gone. It was the just the northerners." Then he noticed me. "Who is this?"

"One of the ladies of the selection" Maxon responded. What was going on. I never agreed to this. I gave him a glare.

"You see, America is an old friend and I asked her to come in advance to help me with everything." Maxon explained, "I was just about to show her to her room when the alarm sounded. We better get going." I went along with the King of Ilea because I didn't know what else to do. I didn't understand him at all.

As soon as we got out of earshot, I whisper-yelled, "What was that!"

"Look, sometimes someone is too proud to accept something so their friend has to accept it for them." he explained rationally

"My friend is the one who offered it, and my friend is not a friend, he's the king of Illea." I didn't know what else to say

"Look just because I'm a king, doesn't mean I'm not a person. And after everything I've told you I certainly hope we're friends." He truly looked hurt.

"Fine we're friends but this'll be awkward. My friend makes me enter a competition for his heart," I turned to face him, "What is that supposed to mean!"

He sighed. "Well make of it what you want but I simply have your best interests at heart. You're too stubborn for your own good."

"I get that a lot." I was too tired to argue, "so how are you going to explain it all to the country." I truly was curious.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He lead me to a door at the end of a hallway. "This is the room for the candidate from Carolina. You are now an official guest at the palace. I'll have three maids assigned to you who will help you with whatever you need."

"Before you go, one question" I needed to know, "Who was the candidate that you were going to pick from Carolina."

"Her name was Kamber. Her brother was a guard who died at the palace…" Realization dawned on his face when he saw my expression.

"I'm guessing that's your sister in law"

"Yes, she is." I didn't know what else to say

"Goodnight your Majesty"

"Goodnight Lady America." I fell asleep feeling so guilty. Kamber's dream was to be part of the selection and I took that from her. I felt so terrible.

I woke up the next morning feeling even more terrible. I brushed through my hair with a hairbrush found in one of the drawers. I heard a knock on my door

"Come in," I said meekly

Without any introductions, the king marched through the room, "I have a brilliant story"

"I'm listening." I was still getting used to my strange circumstance.

"So I talked to the advisors and this is what you'll tell people. You never did get married because the draft took your groom. You wanted to get a fresh start so you signed up for the selection."

"But that would be lying."

"No it's just twisting the truth"

"Do you do that a lot, the palace. Do you twist the truth"

"I'm afraid we do." I just noticed the box in his hand

"What's that." I said trying to change the subject

"Oh, I went down and got all your things."

"Oh," why didn't he just send a maid? He just kept confusing me. He was the king, he had betters things to do like run a country.

"Thank you your majesty."

"Please call me Maxon." I smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I unpacked my belongings and took time to look around. For once I was in shock by beautiful everything was. This was just a bedroom. I unpacked my small bag consisting of my few family photos which I hung near the mirror, my letters from Aspen which I placed inside my bedside drawer, some clothes in my enormous wardrobe, and finally my jar of pennies. Except it was only one penny. After Aspen died I was forced to use them in order to feed his family in our month of depression. Aspen was everything to everyone and not one of his family members were the same without him. Thinking of Aspen's family, I felt guilty. Kamber had a chance to be queen but I took that from her.

My thoughts were disrupted by a knock on my door. Lucy, Anne, and Mary walked in. "Hello Lady America, we're your maids for the selection." they chanted.

I gasped. Although they had smiles on their faces, I could see the question in their eyes. "Well, last night I ran into King Maxon and we kind of talked and he kind of wanted to give me a fresh start and I kind of was supposed to be in his selection last year," I rambled on

Lucy cut me off "Only you America could manage going from a maid to a Lady overnight."

That was all it took to get us all in heaps on the ground laughing.

"It must've been love at first sight," Anne snickered

"I mean who can resist that fiery hair and those icy blue eyes." Lucy added

"Oh shut up all of you, Maxon and I are just friends, I promise.

 **Maxon**

I was the happiest I've been since my parents died. I would actually have a friendly face in my selection. Or at least that's what I told myself. Something about America just seemed so right. I remember thinking about being in love, having a wife. At the time it seemed so incredible but after the incident, It felt like a duty. I had to protect the throne, and find someone to create a heir in order to secure the throne. But now, I felt sort of excited… sort of. Having America as a friend was going to make things a lot more interesting. I've never met anyone like her. Someone who made me feel normal, even if it was one night. I was being selfish telling her I wanted this so that she could get a fresh start but in the back of my mind, I knew I wanted to have a chance with her. All I needed to do was get her to like me. But how in the world was I supposed to do that.

When I told her about her taking the place of Kamber, I saw guilt in her eyes. The first thing I needed to do was make her comfortable hear. I knew having a friendly face as well as ridding her from guilt would be a good start. I walked into my adviser meeting of the selection. They all judged me, i could see it in their eyes. They dissaproved of having a maid, a widow, in my selection. But I was the king and for once, I couldn't care less.

"I was thinking and I say we ought to have a bonus entry. It's just, there are two girls I want from Carolina in my selection. America Singer and Kamber Leger. We'll tell the public it was a random pick from all of the provinces. That way no one can argue ok"

The advisors of course agreed. No one tried to fight me because they could tell I was firm on the decision. I wanted to run and tell America but I wanted to surprise her. She'll find out on t.v. just like everybody else. The rest of the day was filled with more boring meetings. As night rolled around, I found myself thinking of America again. This time I was contemplating her name. It fit her so well. She was so strong, a fighter, like the country.

I was about to enter America's room when I heard the sound of a piano. It was so beautiful that I stopped for a bit mesmerized. How could someone with so much talent not be recognized. She had more talent than most celebrities. The castes were really unfair.

I knocked and opened the door. She didn't notice but I let myself watch her play. She was so graceful and her body swayed as she played. She stopped when she noticed me.

"Oh, hi Maxon," she mumbled. It felt great hearing my name with no title.

"Well the results of the selection will be announced this friday. One of the guests of the palace will return to Carolina so you'll be on her flight. You'll go back to your family and go through all the norms that the others have to before coming to the palace. You need to act like nothing happened in order to not make anyone question. Do people know about your previous marriage other than your two families?"

"No, at least I don't think so. We kind of dated in secret and only told our families when we decided to get married. I don't think anyone would know as long as the paperworks gone."

"Don't worry that's been taken care of. You'll be back in the palace in the same room so don't worry about packing anything. A guard will escort you tomorrow morning for your flight." I really didn't want her to leave but I knew she had too. Putting her in the selection was a risk. If anyone knew she was a widow, there would be problems.

"I'll see you in a week," I exited her room smiling. This selection was sure to be interesting.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. Thanks for those of you who've reviewed. Please, I want to know what you guys think of my story.**

"Oh America," May was the first in my arms. My whole family joined in even Mom which was surprising.

"What are you doing back so soon? Don't tell me you got fired!" Mom's voice was stern but her eyes were soft.

"I did, well sort of…"

"America!"

"You didn't let me finish." I wasn't really sure how to explain to my family that I would be a part of the selection without them reading too much into things. I decided to twist the truth a bit.

"I'm going to be a part of the selection." I breathed out

"What!" May ran up to me first and started jumping up and down clapping.

"But how?" My mom asked still shocked

"Apparently I was supposed to be chosen before the selection was cancelled and they asked me if I'd want to join as long as I don't tell anyone about Aspen." I didn't mention anything of the kings involvement because I knew how my family would react.

I didn't visit Aspen's family. I was supposed to cut all ties with them to keep my secret safe. I felt relieved that I didn't have to face Kamber. My mother surprising made attempts to get close to me again and it was nice having my family back. I pushed away my thoughts about Lucy, Aspen, and the guilt for Kamber.

"Oh my goodness America, you are going to be a princess I just know it." I smiled grateful for May. She never did change and was so happy for me when I told her about Aspen.

We all gathered in the living room Friday night for the report. The introductions were all the same but this time I observed the king. I never paid him much attention because he was just a figure to me but now he was an actual person, my sort of friend. He looked nervous tonight but kept a cool face. He always seemed so boring to me but now the sight of his honey brown eyes calmed my nerves. They started announcing names. All of the girls were absolutely beautiful.

"America Singer, Carolina" my picture from last year popped up. My smile was absolutely radiant. I remembered that day. I found out Aspen was planning to ask me to marry him. If only I knew what would've happened. Tears started to follow out. I heard everyone screaming around me excitedly. I let everyone dance in happiness and exited quietly to my room.

The next week was a blur of people.

"Maam I need confirmation that you are in fact a virgin." Mom's froze next to me. So this is why they asked May to leave.

I told the truth, "I am"

"Miss are you sure, if you are found lying"

"I know the law sir, I'm not stupid." Mom still quiet was wondering too if I was just lying. I never did tell her anything.

"Okay just sign here and can you walk me out." I was confused but stood up anyways.

"And miss this is not a rule but it would be unwise of you to forget this but you don't reject anything the king asks of you.., outings, kisses, more than kisses." I was confused. This did not sound like Maxon at all

"Did King Maxon tell you to tell us this?" I asked

"Well… not exactly it's just always been an unspoken rule in the selection." That truly disgusted me. I knew Maxon would never do that but what other princes in the past have taken advantage of girls and never married them.

When he left mom cornered me in the hallway, "Were you really telling the truth?"

"Yeah, the marriage was never consummated. I wasn't ready the first night and when Aspen found out about the draft the next day, he was not in the mood. He kept blaming himself for ruining my life."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. He really cared for you didn't he." My mom's voice was soft.

"He did."

 **Thanks to those of you who reviewed. You really encourage me to keep on writing. It's summer so I'll have a lot of spare time to write more. Let me know any ideas?**


End file.
